


Prisionera.

by AndrewPhoenixplus



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violacion sexual
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewPhoenixplus/pseuds/AndrewPhoenixplus
Summary: Ludo batalla contra Marco para obtener el poder de su mente con la finalidad de satisfacer sus deseos carnales y/o fantasías. –
Relationships: Ludo Avarius/Star Butterfly, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz





	Prisionera.

**Author's Note:**

> En vez de escribir "Ludo" escribí el nombre de Marco, esto porque solo me gusta el Starco y para el disfrute de la comunidad.

\- Vamos Marco, detén esto. Tú eres más fuerte que el!- Vociferaba Star Butterfly a la vez que me daba ánimos a su entonces escudero Marco Díaz, el cual estaba en esos momentos en una leída "mental" contra Ludo, este último a través de un hechizo intentaba tomar el control total de la mente del karateka. Star Butterfly, quien presenciaba todo, estaba parada, tenía sus manos esposadas en unas cadenas dentro de una celda en el calabozo real.  
En ello, Marco se detuvo y durante unos segundos se quedó mirando fijamente a la princesa, sin mostrar alguna emoción típica de Marco. Eso provocó que Star dudara, y claro, temiera.  
El chico castaño agarró con mucha fuerza el vestido de Star por la cintura. -No, Marco. Espera!- suplicó ella, pero ya era muy tarde. Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta la parte inferior de su vestido la cual iba de su cadera hacia abajo había sido despojado de un solo tirón por su "compañero"  
-Agh- Externo Star al sentir el tacto de la mano de su acompañante infiltrándose dentro de sus bragas rosadas, sin ella poder hacer nada puesto que estaba esposada. No podía defenderse aunque quisiera, y la verdad es que tampoco quería, por más raro que parezca, o por más zorra que fuera, ya no le importaba que la persona que la estaba masturbando en esos instantes fuera Marco o Ludo. Lo estaba disfrutando, lo estaba gozando. Pero no se daría el lujo de demostrárselo. -No- desistía falsamente; pero antes de notarlo ella delató su mentira cuando eyaculo sus fluidos vaginales en la mano de Marco. Marco procedió a desposarla.  
Esta, producto del cansancio cayó al suelo, sentándose, con algo de sudor en la frente por la intensidad de su orgasmo, mientras que Marco ya se había desecho de todas sus prendas, y dejó a la vista de Star su enorme polla de 40 centímetros, esto producto de un hechizo realizado previamente.  
-Esto no se va a lamer solo...  
Inmediatamente, Star dejó de pensar en su idea lujuriosa y sé irritó  
-Wow, wow, wow. Ludo sé que eres tú, y te ordeno ahora mismo que dejes el cuerpo de Marco ahora mismo. Él no lo haría de ese modo. -Star se levantó furiosa y dio media vuelta cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.  
-Pero soy el chico Marco- fue más mejor excusa que se le ocurrió.  
\- No me importa...  
Fue sorprendida cuando Marcó la atrapó entre sus brazos, los cuales rodeaban su estómago aprisionándola.  
-Hey, que mierda crees qué haces? -pregunto histérica Star.  
-Tenías razón princesa -Marco sonrió confiado. -si no puedo hacerlo al modo Marco -colgó su miembro en la entrepierna de Star rodando su panty haciendo un je esta cayera, sumergiendo el pene contra las paredes vaginales de esta -... entonces lo haré al modo Ludo.  
Marco, inconscientemente guiado por las peticiones de Ludo arraso su miembro sin piedad dentro de la vagina de la princesa, esta última lanzo un fuerte gemido, y fue así como la rubia caprichosa cayó al suelo quedando en cuatro debajo de Marco, a merced de Marco, fingiendo que no le gustaba para no ser tratada como la perra que era.  
-No, alto. Detente. –decía entre fuertes gemidos mientras era clavada salvajemente por Marco, aunque Marco tras ver la cara de satisfacción de Star y leves sonrojos por los cachetes entendió rápidamente la situación.  
-Yo me detendría, pero… -Marco con sus dos manos nalgueo ambos glúteos de Star –no parece que tú quieras eso…  
Y mientras la intensidad aumentaba, Star era embobada cada vez más por cada envestida, cada nalgada, hasta que decidió dejar de fingir que no era una sucia dama y sucumbir ante el capricho de Marco. Star agarro el trozo faltante de su vestido, y se lo subio lentamente.  
Marco se dio cuenta de eso, y la felicito por tal acto. –Eso es, hermosa; quítate toda la ropa.  
Marco saco su miembro para dejar que Star se voltease ante él, y así contemplar esas grandes tetas, y bueno, todo su cuerpo en general, y debido a un reciente hechizo el cuerpo de Star era hasta incluso más grande que el de Jackie.  
-¿Si sabes que eres una perra, no? –Dijo Marco mientras le lamia una teta.  
Star agradecía ese hecho, le gustaba que Ludo gozara, sacara placer de ella, el tenía razón: Era una zorra, y lo sabía perfectamente.  
-Oh Marco, eres tan tierno cuando te esfuerzas.-  
-Tienes razón, me estoy esforzando; eso quiere decir que, merezco una recompensa.  
Star entendió. Ella misma se dio media vuelta, levanto una de sus piernas la cual fue sostenida por una de las manos de Marco, mientras que Star apoyaba sus manos en el muro. Y espero deseando que cierto intruso despertara el placer dentro de ella. Encendiera esa llama de lujuria, y de algún modo así fue.

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que en el futuro, haga una continuación sobre esto.


End file.
